


Wine & Beer

by loveoftheimpossible



Category: Peep Show
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Drunken Kissing, M/M, The Bi El Dude Brothers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/pseuds/loveoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine-stained lips aren't always the best for kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine & Beer

It was one of those rare nights that Mark got pissed, another full glass of dark red wine in one hand and the other gesticulating wildly in Jeremy’s direction. Jeremy had tucked his feet under himself on the couch as Mark crossed the room to join him, rambling about the politics of war while Jeremy was silently nursing his third beer.

Drunk Mark was a bit different than his sober counterpart, a tad less repressed and a great deal more cuddly until it was time to get sick in the loo the rest of the night.

Once Mark was sufficiently curled up next to Jeremy on the couch, he took another sip from his glass and began to go on again, lips temporarily stained pink from the alcohol as he went on and on about Napoleon.

‘He -- he was a right prick,’ Mark managed, earning a nod from the other man.

Once he had decided that Jeremy made a lovely human pillow, he nestled up a bit more, resting his head against Jeremy’s shoulder and making a very soft noise of contentment. Without really thinking, Jeremy slung an arm around Mark, hand trailing over his back gently while Mark was busy downing his wine.

The glass now empty, he placed it on the coffee table and snuggled up a bit closer to Jeremy, tongue darting out to catch a few drops of wine that were still on his lips. Jeremy couldn’t help but watch, taking another swig of beer to try to try to hide it.

After a few long moments of silence, Mark closed his eyes and sighed. ‘Jez, you…. Can I kiss you?’

Jeremy feigned a sort of nonchalance, shrugging and putting his bottle on the floor as their usual routine began.

‘Yeah, whatever.’

He’s never sure if Mark ever remembered, and he didn’t want to ask. Mark tasted too strongly of wine and didn’t know what to do with his mouth, partially from lack of practice, partially from all the alcohol in his system. Jeremy just lets it happen, kissing back carefully to try to correct everything going wrong.

When Mark pulled away after a while, he flashed a lopsided smile that makes Jeremy feel like he took a knee to the gut.

'Jez, I -- Jez, I need the loo,’ he groaned, smile dropping as he hurriedly made his way out of their living room to throw up into the toilet.

Jeremy sighed and hoped it was only the alcohol that was making Mark sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://haroldwrens.tumblr.com/post/128335753110/wine-beer-the-bi-el-dude-brothers).


End file.
